vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdumb Hearts
Kingdumb Hearts was a comedy series that used in-game cutscenes from Kingdom Hearts. It was entirely dubbed by VampireMeerkat. The series used to be uploaded on the long defunct "ananas" channel in 2006, which was VampireMeerkat's first Youtube account. After it got deleted during Youtube's early copyright purge, it was never reuploaded again. There were 5 episodes, each roughly 10 minutes long. Plans were made to make more. Episodes and the overall story Kingdumb Hearts didn't have much of a script. The story focusses on Sora -who tries to follow the original game's storyline- but all characters surrounding him are close to insane, causing him to get dragged down to their level. Some of the dialogue would be considered greatly offensive in today's age. Homosexuality was a theme that appeared constantly and little thought was put into how to change the existing characters. The comedy was typical. The cutscenes were mostly unedited as well, which meant the series had the same slow storytelling as the original game. 'Episode 1' Sora is dreaming of a snarky voiceless being preparing him for the upcoming events, until he wakes up and meets up with his two friends, Kairi and Riku. Riku wastes little time to show his romantic interest in him and even becomes riled up when Sora won't compliment his muscles and "funkeh" hair. The day ends with the two sharing their favourite pastime: stalking/running after Kairi. The redubbed version of the Simple and Clean intro confirms this is what they often do. Later, a hooded man shows up in Sora's cave and claims to want to kidnap him, but it's obviously Riku putting on an act. -------- 'Episode 2 (this video has gone missing)' Baby Tee Island (Desinity Island) is being taken over by demonic creatures, but Riku only sees it as another chance to get Sora. Sora gets a keyblade in exchange for sacrificing Riku. -------- 'Episode 3' Sora wakes up in Transvestite Town (Traverse Town), where he soon meets up with a man who seems a little too into him. After Sora faints from winning a battle (?), this man and his friend take him to their bedroom, where they proclaim to want to marry him. Sora is unable to do much about it, until a Heartless police officer spawns inside and Sora is free to leave. He then meets the inaudible Donald and Goofy, and Riku shortly after. Riku again tries to swoon Sora, but refuses to join the team, because Donald and Goofy are "retards" and he'd rather die. -------- 'Episode 4' Sora, Donald and Goofy head over to Olympus Coliseum Airport and want to go to the next world by plane, but Phil refuses to let a child board his own and doesn't believe he has money for a ticket anyway. Hades shows up to hand out a free ticket and then riles up Kenny (Cloud) by saying Sora got to fly for free, unlike him. A three-headed dog is then set loose in the airport by Hades, causing all flights to get cancelled anyway. -------- 'Episode 5 (this video has gone missing)' Unknown. Quotes Sora:' "Hey Riku, in almost every parody you are gay." ''Riku: "Woa dude, that's pretty kinky."'' ''Sora: "But you're not."'' ''Kairi: "He is!"'' ''Riku: "Uhyeah, I'm not - are we going to race now? If I win, I get you, and if I win, you get me."'' ''Sora: "Huehuehue. I don't get it."'' ------- ''Elton John (Squall): "Totally, like totally, your zipper is totally open, totally. You poor sexy boy, it's totally humiliating..!"'' ''Sora: "What the Hell..?"'' ''Elton John (Squall): "Totally, let me help you zip it, totally!"'' ''Sora: "Like, go away, homopedophile, I'm not feeling safe with homos and pedophiles!"'' ''Elton John (Squall): "Totally sexy boy, I don't like you discriminating me, I'm totally gonna kick your sexy ass! Totally."'' ------- ''Riku: "Surf it up, dudes, like totally random!"'' ------- ''Sora: "Hey Riku, do you know where Kairi is?"'' ''Riku: "Shut up, dude."'' '''''Sora: ''Riku: "Uh, I mean, she's probably already killed, so-uh, we better enjoy ourselves."'' ------- ''Donald: "Quaggquagg,quaggquaggquaaagg!"'' ''Sora: "Shut up, ****!"'' ------- ''Hades: "Hm, it seems even the goat doesn't know how they got a ticket, you know what that means: they're illegal, kill them!"'' Category:YouTube Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Series